Bubble Buddies
This is an episode from Marshall Universe. Summary Marshall forms a magic crystal bubble around himself to protect a girl pup named Rosie from danger, but then panics when he can't figure out how to turn the bubble off. Characters Marshall Rosie (collie) Princess Dusty Tundra Blizzard Avalanche (whoever will be Onion) Ryder (flashback) Katie (mentioned) Worm Monster Gallery Story (Marshall goes out to ride his bike) (Then a very loud sound occurs) Princess: I don't think they are earthquakes. They're too frequent. Dusty: Hey, look, Marshall's got a bike! Where are you going, Marshall? Marshall: Just out like a ride! Princess: In the sand? Marshall: Yep! (Marshall tries to ride his bike but can't and then he sees a girl pup sitting and reading. So they tries to go up to her) Marshall: Smooth ride! 5 speeds, hand brakes, electric blue finish with a tiger bell. (rings bell) (The girl pup is still sitting and reading) Marshall: I bet a lot of pups would love to ride this bab- whoa! (The girl pup looks at Marshall Marshall: (blushes) Ahh! (runs away into the lookout with the crystal pups looking at him) What up? Princess: Who were you talking to? Marshall: Huh? Tundra: That girl pup. Marshall: You saw? She's just a girl pup I know.... expect she doesn't know me. We've never talked. Dusty: (gasp) You like her! Marshall: Uh, I like everyone. Princess: Let's set up a playdate! I'll write up an invition and work on a schudule. Oh, we'll have to find out her favorite kind of tea. Tundra: No. Just talk to her. Marshall: Ok.... but you guys can't watch this time! It'll mess up my funky flow! Princess and Dusty: Funky flow? Tundra: We won't watch. Marshall: Alright! (goes into fridge and takes out a glowstick bracelet) Dusty: What's that? Marshall: Nothing! (runs outside) Hi, my name is Marshall. Hi, my name is Mar-shall. Hi, my name is - Martin? (The loud sound occurs again and the sound causes a rock to crack right under where the girl pup is) Marshall: Hi! My name is Marshall! (gem glows and forms bubble) Whoa! How'd I do that? Hi, My name is Marshall! Rosie: Rosie. What happened? Marshall: I'm magical. Well, half magic, on my mom's side. Rosie: You did this? Marshall: Apparently. I'm a member of the Crystal Pups. We fight monsters and protect humanity and animalnity and stuff. Rosie: That's kind of like my dad... expect he's a cop. Well, more like a private security guard. So, how long does it last? Marshall: Oh! Right. ( tries to make the bubble shield go away) Rosie: What's wrong? Marshall: It uh... doesn't seem to wanna go away. Rosie: Oh. (Marshall pushes the bubble) Marshall: So... I don't see you around that often. Rosie: (starts pushing) My dad works for a bunch of different beaches, so we're not in the same place long. Marshall: I go on adventures with the Gems sometimes. They usually say it's too dangerous for me though. (pushes bubble) Rosie: Do you always go in a bubble? Marshall: No, this is new. I don't know what this is. But it's okay! The Gems will know what to do. (Marshall and Rosie try to roll the bubble to the lookout, but can't get up the steep hill) Marshall: Awww what? Hey guys! Tundra! Help! Rosie: I don't think they can hear you. Marshall:(face-paw) Aaaww... That's right. I told them not to watch. Rosie: We can just wait here till they come out. Marshall: No, no, no, it's okay! I've got other friends that can help. (Marshall and Rosie to go the Big Donut) Blizzard: BWAHAHAH! Way to go Marshall! Is this your magical love bubble or something? Did you make it because you're in looove? Marshall: That's Blizzard. We're basically BFFs. Rosie: He makes weird faces. Avalanche: Blizzard, quit being a jerk and help! Blizzard: What? I'm helping Marshall on his date. Avalanche: You're embarrassing him! Blizzard: No, I'm not! Avalanche: Yes, you are! Marshall: He and Avalanche run the Big Donut. Rosie: Do they get along? Marshall: They're crazy about each other. Avalanche: I'm gonna try something else! Marshall: Anyway, this place has the best doughnuts! I come here, like, everyday! Rosie: My parents don't let me eat doughnuts. They have trans fats. Marshall: Whaaaaatttt?!?!?! Well it's still a cool place to hang out. Avalanche: (comes running out with a chair) AHHH!!! (hits bubble with chair breaking the chair) Marshall: (nervous chuckle) I have a better idea. (Marshall and Rosie go to the Pier) Rosie: Whoa, a troller! And a little skip-jack! Marshall You know a lot about boats. Rosie: That's what happens when you hang out at the beach and don't swim and don't have friends. Y-you look at boats... Marshall: Heh, uh, Oh hey,(whoever will be Onion)! (whoever will be Onion): (waves) Marshall: We need a harpoon gun! Rosie: What?! Marshall: To pop the bubble. Rosie: Can't we just go back to your house? Marshall: It's okay, I'm a Gem.(whoever will be Onion), we need a harpoon gun! *slowly* HAR-POON-GUUUN! (drawing) (whoever will be Onion continues eating and staring) Marshall: Ugh! Rosie: Let me try. *spells out "harpoon gun" on the bubble) It just made more sense. (whoever will be Onion): (blows boat horn at the helm of a harpoon gun and shoots at the bubble, harpoon deflects and sinks a boat) Rosie: The troller... Rosie: "Funland"? Marshall: Yeah! Tons of horrible accidents happen here everyday! There's gotta be something to break this bubble. We just gotta find the right ride. Yeah, the kiddy coaster! Alright, we just roll down this ramp as the carts are coming at us, and the crash will break us free! Rosie: What happens after the bubble pops? Marshall: We'll be free! Rosie: Steven, this is a bad idea-- (huge roar occurs) Marshall: Whaa-- This will work! (The bubble flies off into the ocean) Rosie: Where are we? Marshall: The bottom of the Ocean. Rosie: (gasp) Marshall: It's okay! Rosie: Are we even close to the shore? Marshall: Yeah, sure! Rosie: Let's start rolling. Marshall: It's a good thing this bubble is air tight, otherwise we'd be drowning right now. Don't worry Rosie, I have an idea that will definitely work, when we get back-- (Worm Monster swims above them) Marshall: A huge worm! It's okay, look. It only wants to eat that bright stuff. See? Not scary at all. (The Worm monster begins to burrow under ground, causing a crevice to open up directly under them, they sink deeper in the ocean) Marshall: Oh, sorry! Are you alright? It's not so bad, it-it's okay, I uh... Rosie: It's NOT okay! You keep saying that but YOU don't know what you're doing! Now we're going to suffocate or starve at the bottom of the ocean and only my parents will notice because no one else cares about me! Marshall: Huh? Rosie: I'm gonna disappear without ever making a single friend. (cries) Marshall: (offers glowing bracelet) We can be friends. I saw you at the board walk parade last year. You dropped your bracelet. I picked it up but then I couldn't find you. I saved it in the freezer so it would last longer, in case I saw you again. Rosie: Oh! You were the pup on the car wash float. You had soap bubbles in your hair. Marshall: I was supposed to be a scrub brush. I'm sorry Rosie, if I had returned your bracelet back then, you wouldn't be stuck in this bubble with me now. Rosie: No, it's okay. I'm having fun. (bubble suddenly bursts and they both get to surface, moments later the Worm Monster emerges and attacks them, causing them to land on the shore w/ the monster in pursuit) Rosie: Come on, come on! Hide in the rocks, Steven! Marshall: Why is it chasing us?! The bracelet! It eats bright stuff. Rosie! Rosie: Steven! Steven: Rosie, give me the bracelet! (takes bracelet) Rosie: What?! Steven: It's okay, now go, go! Run that way! I'm sorry! (a few minutes later, Marshall destroys the Worm Monster) Gems:Marshall! Princess: Marshall, what's going on?! What did you do?! Rosie: He was incredible! Marshall: Really? You mean it? Here's your bracelet...again. Rosie: Thanks. Haha. Dusty: So, are you going to introduce us? Princess: Marshall was so excited to meet you. Right Marshall? Tundra: (picks up Pearl and Amethyst) Hey. Don't mess with his funky flow. Rosie: Funky... flow? Marshall: Uhh... (episode ends)